An Unexpected Funeral
by Orlaine24
Summary: John has moved on...well that's what people think...then one day everything changes...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It has been far too long since I posted anything…This is my latest offering…don't be too harsh. **

Three years later John had moved on…well that's what people had begun to believe. He had returned to work at the clinic and had moved out of Baker St; much to the disappointment of Mrs Hudson. He was happy and had finally seemed to put the past behind him.

John had not put the past behind him and had most certainly not moved on. He simply had gotten fed up with the sad looks and comforting words of people he barely knew. He worked with a smile and the world left him alone. He liked it better that way. Even Mycroft had ended his weekly abduction ritual after two years.

He was on his way back from his now monthly trip to Sherlock's grave when he received a call from work. Apparently he was needed in some posh bloke's house immediately and he was asked for especially. He had supposedly formerly worked in Bart's.

Half an hour later John arrived at the biggest mansion he had ever seen. It was bigger than the Holmes estate which he had visited once back when his friend was still alive. He walked to the front door and rang the bell. Two minutes later he was greeted by a rather ashen faced woman who looked somehow familiar.

"This way Doctor…but I think it's already too late for my friend. He has been getting weaker by the hour and I'm really worried" she said as they walked to the sick man's room. John put on a brave face and comforted the woman as best he could. He entered alone to examine the extent of the illness. It was clear that the man was at death's door but for some reason something didn't feel right to John. There was something about this man's eyes that bugged him. They were familiar but John did not recollect ever having treated this man before.

After an hour with the man and his close friend John had to leave. The woman was clearly upset but understood and informed John that she would keep him posted on the man's health. John thanked her and took his leave.

The next morning when he got to work there was a message on his voicemail. The young man had died and the woman wanted him to come to the funeral as he had been so kind the previous day. John felt slightly uncomfortable about this, although something in the back of his mind nagged him to attend. It was because of this that two days later he found himself in a rather unpopulated chapel. It would seem this man did not have many friends.

"Sorry for your loss" he muttered after the rather brief ceremony. The woman looked at him and gave a pained smile. She was grieving and nothing John could say would stop her tears. He knew that gut wrenching feeling and had been experiencing it now for far too long. At that moment he realised that he needed to move on for his own sanity. Many other people had been devastated by death and he needed to be able to be there for them instead of feeling sorry from himself. The woman seemed to sense the change in the doctor and gave him a pat on the arm.

"It's about time John Watson" she said as she half guided, half pushed him towards the coffin. John was confused as he glanced at the man who lay there. Those eyes…suddenly those eyes opened and John fell backwards in shock. Not moments before this man had been dead and now here he was breathing and groaning in relief.

"John Watson! Get off that floor immediately I need you to send a text to my dear brother informing him of my return. Do not just stare at my lives are at stake!" came the familiar voice of a certain consulting detective. John felt a sudden burst of all the anger which had been building up over the last three years and within ten seconds Sherlock Holmes was lying on the ground in a lot of pain. John ranted for another fifteen minutes before he hugged his friend in gladness.

"Now what's this about a text to Mycroft…surely he knew you were alive?" Sherlock shook his head looking rather mischievously at the ground.

"Not exactly…look I'll explain everything once you move back into Baker St…and perhaps we could have a little fun with Mycroft along the way…"was Sherlock's reply.

John couldn't believe what was happening but he was happy…happier than he had been in three years and his request to Sherlock on that fateful day returned to his mind:

_Just stop this Sherlock…don't be dead…_

His miracle had finally happened….

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this…If you would like to find out what happened with Mycroft let me know via comments and I'll post another chapter or two **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since the last chapter went down so well I felt obliged to continue **** Enjoy!**

By the time they returned to Baker St. John had heard most of the story of Sherlock's faked death and subsequent adventures around the world. It was just so unreal to have the detective beside him once again and everything felt right.

"So about this text then Sherlock…what do you want me to tell Mycroft?" asked John as the entered their old flat. Mrs Hudson appeared to be completely unfazed by Sherlock's reappearance and John had a sneaking suspicion that she had known all along. As they sat in their armchairs Sherlock chuckled to himself.

"I think we may have a little fun with this one", he said and John couldn't help but let a laugh out of his mouth. This version of Sherlock had rarely appeared in the past but when on occasion it had escaped John thoroughly enjoyed the results. John gladly handed his phone to his grinning friend and watched at his fingers sped over the keypad. John read the text once it was sent. It went as follows:

Mycroft I need to see you. I need help right away! Something awful has happened in Baker St. JW

"This is great Sherlock…makes me seem a bit mad but I'm presuming you have something hilarious planned for him" said John beginning to wonder if this really was good idea. Sherlock simply nodded and then busied himself with some sort of experiment in the kitchen just as if he had never been away. Half an hour later he emerged looking rather pleased with himself and stood in front of the fireplace.

"So John a few things before Mycroft dearest arrives. We need to organise the rooms to make it look like a break in…then you need to ensure that you do not interact with me in any way when he arrives. He must be convinced that I am an apparition. Understood?" he stated in his usual tone of authority. John nodded and the grin returned to his face.

Ten minutes later the rooms were a tip with books strewn on the floor and furniture upended to varying degrees. John sat in his chair once again as Sherlock stood behind the door of the kitchen. The familiar tred of Mycroft Holmes' shoes on the stairs was heard and moments later he stood looking slightly aghast at the sight which stood before him.

"John", he said in a horrified voice, "are you all right? What the hell happened?" He genuinely sounded concerned and that was unusual for him. John just sat still and stared at a dot on the wall. Sherlock had told him that this would add to the effect and it appeared to work quite well. Mycroft dropped to his level and placed a hand on John's shoulder. John reacted as if being shaken from a daydream.

"Mycroft…I…why…," Jon began but he didn't finish. Mycroft just shook his head in disbelief. He picked up some of the books and placed them back on the shelf almost allowing himself to remember Sherlock pacing back and forth spouting off information at lightning speed. He would never admit it to anyone but he missed his brother and wished every day that he would be sprinting around London catching the bad guy.

Turning around to face John he had the shock of his life…there he was standing behind the soldier beaming a wide smile. He shook his head in disbelief at the sight. It had to be a dream….Sherlock was dead and had been for three years. John was not reacting in anyway.

"Sherlock…I…how are you here?" Mycroft asked unsure of what was going on. John suddenly looked up, a look of confusion on his face. "Look John behind you it's Sherlock" as he pointed towards the detective. John fought to keep his face straight. He glanced behind him to where Mycroft had pointed but refuted Mycroft's claim as nonsense.

"What's the matter Mycroft? Are you having some sort of neurological occurrence? John can't see me or hear me so how can you?" Sherlock stated in his brisk manner. He was also trying his best not to laugh as there was a look of pure incomprehension on his older brother's face. He moved closer passing John on the chair being careful not to get too close. Mycroft blinked at simply stared at this apparition moving towards him.

"Come now brother dearest…what is the most logical assumption? Surely there is a theory in that great big brain of yours." Sherlock continued. Mycroft glanced at the doctor who was in no way registering Sherlock's presence only showing concern for Mycroft who seemed to be having some sort of fit in front of him.

"I can't stay here…sorry John…I just…Sherlock…" and he turned heading for the stairs. At this point both Sherlock and John could hold their laughter in no longer and in seconds they were clutching their sides. Mycroft turned abruptly and gazed at the scene.

It was Sherlock…alive…really properly alive laughing with his best friend having pranked his brother. He walked towards Sherlock ready to punch him but thought better of it at the last minute. He was in utter delight and simply embraced his brother. It was a moment where all emotions and thoughts passed silently between them. No words were needed. After this moment had passed Mycroft returned to his usual self and left the flat uttering one simple sentence.

"I will get you for this Sherlock Holmes".

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are always welcomed but not compulsory! :P See you all again soon.**


End file.
